


This Feeling Follows Me Wherever I Go

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Something Old, Something New [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say they were lovers diminished everything else they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feeling Follows Me Wherever I Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 790th Criminal Minds fic. The title comes from the Fleetwood Mac song, You Make Lovin Fun.

“Hello?” Emily didn’t recognize the voice on the other end of the phone. She looked at the display, making sure she called the right number. She was supposed to be talking to Stephen but this wasn’t Stephen.

“Hi Emily, its Roman.” He said.

“Oh my God, Roman, how are you? You were not the voice I was expecting.”

“I'm sure. Dad’s in his study on another call and when I saw who it was I thought I would pick up and say hello. What's it been, five years?”

“At least.” She replied. “Tell me what's going on with you?”

Roman was Stephen’s son. He had a twin brother named William. The 24 year old twins were Stephen’s pride and joy. He loved his boys and could bore his friends for hours telling stories. It really didn’t matter what they were doing, Roman and Will were extraordinary. 

Stephen and his wife divorced when the boys were just eight, an experience Emily was well acquainted with. His travel kept him away from them more than he would've liked, she knew that. But every summer Stephen would have them for two months wherever he was. And he always spent Christmas with them as well. 

It could be awkward considering he and his ex weren't on the best terms. But Stephen always said it wasn’t about their failures as a couple or even his as a man. It was his duty and responsibility to be a halfway decent father. Both he and his sons deserved that.

“I'm close to finishing my second year at Georgetown Law. I'm going to be a Constitutional lawyer when I grow up.”

“You used to always say you wanted to be a Supreme Court Justice.”

“They could use someone like me on the Court.” Roman replied. “It’s still a goal, though I'm not sure I've acquired Dad’s ability to play politics.”

“I understand that completely. But you're brilliant, you always have been. You're going to succeed at whatever you do.”

“Well right now that would be mock trial preparation. We’re doing Plessy v. Ferguson and I'm on the wrong side.”

“Ouch. I've been there. It’s going to make you better in the end. If you can defend that hateful rhetoric you’ll be a shoo-in to hobnob with the political elite.”

“I bet. Well, you called to talk to Dad. I’ll go and check if he's off the phone.”

“I don’t want to bother him if he's busy.” Emily said.

“Just let me check, OK? He would be upset if he missed your call I know it. Plus he might be looking for an excuse to shake whoever’s on the phone loose. Hold on; don’t hang up OK?”

“I won't.”

Emily heard him put the phone down and walk away. She didn’t even know Roman was living in DC. Stephen hadn't told her. She wondered now where William was. If he was there too, or close, it would explain Stephen wanting to take the State Department job. 

You couldn’t travel forever and save the world. Eventually you had to take what you created, or wanted to create, and make it a top priority. They both were probably thrilled to have their dad around more. She remembered how happy she was to move in with her father for that last year and a half of high school. There were many other things going on in her heart and mind at the time, Emily was still in an emotionally turbulent whirlwind, but there was some even ground with her dad and Nat. 

The twins were older than she was but you were probably never too old to love and want to be close to your parents. Maybe that was why she met her mother for dinner the Thursday after the Ambassador’s dinner. It was awkward, strange, but they made it through. She didn’t know when they would do it again; Elizabeth was back in Cyprus. But Emily promised herself that she’d call, just to say hello, as soon as she got back to DC.

“Hey there.” Stephen’s voice was friendly as he picked up the phone.

“Hi. I got the surprise of my life when Roman answered your phone. My God Stephen, he sounds like a grown man.”

“He is one if you can believe it. He’s even growing facial hair. He looks a bit like a hippie. It’s very Berkeley, circa 1968.”

“Is William in DC as well?” she asked.

“No, he's in New York right now. He’s preparing to graduate from NYU with a double major in Journalism and Metropolitan Studies. His desire is to teach eventually. First he wants to save the world. I think in the end Roman might end up doing the same. They’re both good at it. But I'm biased.”

“Yes you are. Do you remember the spelling bee story?” Emily laughed just thinking about it.

“I only told it a few times, Emily.” Stephen replied.

“You told it a few hundred times, to any poor soul that was close enough to hear. And then there was the night you brought the video over.”

“That was the first night I kissed you. Is that why it stands out in your memory?”

“No,” Emily shook her head. “Wow, I hadn't even remembered that. I just remembered how you didn’t record any of the other kids except for William.”

“He made it to the final three. Somnifugous would've tripped up any ten year old. I'm not sure I can spell it now.”

“S-O-M-N-I-F-U-G-O-U-S; it means to drive away sleep.”

“You're a showoff, Emily Prentiss. A beautiful, nerdy showoff. I like that about you, you know.”

“I do know.” She nodded.

“Where are you tonight?” Stephen asked. 

He didn’t think she was at home though they hadn't talked in a few days. Work was busy and there had been some texts but no face to face time. He didn’t like it but that was life. She was supposed to be doing some shopping with him this coming weekend for his new condo. As promised, Emily picked it up and now she wanted to decorate. Stephen could admit to needing a woman’s touch. He didn’t mind at all that it was going to be hers.

“I'm in Salina, Kansas. I didn’t take you away from an important call did I?”

“You're an important call.”

“While I appreciate that I was thinking more of the Secretaries of State or Defense.” Emily said.

“No. It wasn’t that kind of phone call. I'm glad to hear your voice though. You're going to have to let me record you so I can play it while you're away. Whisper and say something sexy so I won't miss you as much.”

Emily laughed. She missed him too but the job had to be done. She just hoped she was home this weekend so they could go shopping and spend some time together. She was hoping to take Jack to the movies on Sunday and she might talk to Hotch about how he felt if she brought a friend. It was strange that she wanted Jack Hotchner to meet Stephen before anyone else did. 

Jack was one of the best judges of character she knew. And though she was pretty sure about Stephen’s character, she wanted to check it out with an expert. She, Stephen, and a seven year old…it would either be awesome or agony. Emily needed to know which. A lot of important things rode on the answer.

“I can whisper and say something sexy now.” 

“Are you on dinner break?” he asked.

“We’re done for the evening but jumping right back in tomorrow. It was a long day…taking our eyes off the case and clearing our minds was for the best. It’s a cold case but the right clue could heat it back up in a matter of minutes.”

“You make it sound so…” 

“It can be. It’s thrilling and adventurous and pulsating all in the same bated breath. It’s also ugly and awful and cruel and unforgiving sometimes too. But it’s my job.”

“I think it might be more than that. People like you, like us Em, it’s more than a job. Isn’t it the reason you came back?”

“God, I hope not.” She laughed some. “The FBI can so easily become everything. I just want it to be one ingredient to the whole of Emily Prentiss. I've seen it consume even stronger souls.”

“We gotta get you a hobby.” Stephen suggested. “How do you feel about woodworking?”

“About the same way you think I would.”

“OK, so woodworking is out. Give me a little time; I’ll come up with something perfect. I hope I get to see you soon.”

“Ditto. I'm trying to be home this weekend. There's shopping to be done and I promised to take Jack to the movies on Sunday. Would you like to come with us?”

“Yes.” Stephen said. “What are we going to see?”

“ _The Lorax_.” Emily replied. “He's so excited and so am I. It’s going to be a good time.”

“We’ll plow him with candy and then send him home to his dad.”

“Pretty much.” she laughed. “You're in for a real adventure with Captain Jack and Agent Emily.”

“Adventure is my middle name.”

“I always thought it was Casper.”

“If you ever tell anyone that…”

“Oh what are you gonna do?” Emily asked.

“I'm going to hold you down and tickle you. I know all the secret ticklish spots you think no one knows about.”

“If anyone else said that to me I would scoff. With you, I'm afraid.”

“Be afraid Emily Prentiss,” Stephen laughed. “Be very afraid.”

“I love you.” Emily was smiling on the other end of the line.

“I love you too. You probably need to get some rest; I'm sure it’s been a long day in Salina.”

“Yeah, it has. When I get home I’ll come to your place.”

“And I’ll leave the light on.” He replied. “Sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight, Stephen, and tell Roman I said it was so good to talk to him.”

“I will.”

“Do the boys know about us?” Emily asked. She wasn’t sure she was going to but curiosity got the best of her. It wasn’t as if she and Stephen were doing something illicit and she surely wasn’t so young to be seen as a trophy girlfriend. That didn’t mean he was telling anyone or that those who knew were happy about it.

“Yes they do…they know everything. Seeing me happy is very important to them. You make me happy.”

“I'm glad they know and that they’re OK with it. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Goodnight.”

Emily hung up the phone and lay down on the bed. She’d said it. She said I love you and he said it back. But he didn’t make a big deal about it. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? 

Was it nothing at all? It wasn’t as if Stephen didn’t know how he felt and even how she felt before she said it. They were together; Emily stopped giving it other words in her mind. It still felt weird to call him her boyfriend; she was 41 and he was nearly 53. To say they were lovers diminished everything else they were. And they surely weren't husband and wife. 

But they were in love. She loved being with him and wanted to enjoy every moment of it. Even when they weren't together, Emily got joy knowing they would be again soon. She also felt as if a weight was lifted from her. She said I love you and the world hadn't ended. 

There was no rain of locusts, no horsemen, and no blood moon. The world kept spinning on its axis. She was still in Kansas and he was in Virginia. If she closed her eyes to get some rest, maybe Emily could go someplace in her mind where they were together tonight.

***


End file.
